camprockfandomcom-20200223-history
Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam
Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam is a 2010 Disney Channel Original Movie (DCOM). This is the sequel to Camp Rock. It was filmed in Toronto, Ontario and at camps near the city. The movie premiered on September 3, 2010 on Disney Channel in the United States, and Family Channel in Canada. Plot The movie opens when Mitchie Torres returns to Camp Rock to be reunited with all her campers ("Brand New Day"), especially Shane Gray. They both decide to spend the summer by knowing each other better. Shane and his bandmates, Jason and Nate arrives at camp in a chicken wagon after their bus had fallen into the lake. Meanwhile, a new state-of-the-art music/performance camp located across the lake called Camp Star, invites Camp Rock to attend a friendly bonfire ("Fire"). After seeing Camp Star's performance headlined by Luke Williams, Camp Star's top stars, Camp Star have lured away many of Camp Rock instructors and campers—putting the future of Camp Rock in jeopardy. Some campers, including former Camp Rock star Tess Tyler, decide to leave Camp Rock and join Camp Star. Many of the staff also leave due to the fact that Camp Star's owner Axel Turner promises to double their salaries. He also adds that the cabins are air conditioned. Tess quickly becomes partners with Luke on all of Camp Star's performances. Although they perform very well together and look like they make a great team, they constantly fight over the spotlight. Meanwhile, Nate falls in love with Dana Turner, daughter of Axel; however, Dana's father refuses to let her meet him because he is the competition. Since most of Camp Rock's staff has left, Mitchie and her friends who have stayed behind take it upon themselves to be Camp Rock counselors ("Can't Back Down"). At first, the new counselors struggle to keep up with their new schedules. But eventually, everyone finds their niche. When discussing the future of Camp Rock, Mitchie and her friends plan a showdown between the two camps at Final Jam ("It's On"). Camp Star agrees as Axel suggests they should challenge each other to Camp Wars, a showdown being broadcast live on TV. At first Mitchie is persistent and the other Camp Rock members are not that into it. But they learn that together they can win. Shane wants to go on a date with Mitchie but she is too focused on the Camp Wars to agree ("Wouldn't Change A Thing"). The next day Shane realizes Mitchie was right, so he, and the whole camp, put their heart and soul into it ("Heart and Soul"). Jason and the Junior stars are watching Tess and Luke perform during their rehearsal ("Walking In My Shoes"). Axel texts and tweets every mobile phone in the western hemisphere persuading people to vote for Camp Star. At the Final Jam, Tess and Luke perform their ("Tear It Down"). Although Camp Rock put their heart and soul into their performance with Shane and Mitchie singing lead vocals, the rest of the campers as dancers and musicians, and a video made by Trevor of their time together airing during the song ("What We Came Here For"). Camp Star wins presumably due to Axel's biased ad campaign, which leaves Mitchie and her friends devastated as it means that Camp Rock will now have to close down. Despite the loss, Camp Rock's performance earns great applause from the crowd and Tess is shown to feel bad about the win as she knows Camp Rock deserved it. The remaining Camp Rock staff and campers return to Camp Rock. Whilst packing up banners, Mitchie and Shane share a kiss. Afterwards, all the campers and staff gather and sing around the campfire one last time together ("This Is Our Song"). As they enjoy themselves, many of Camp Star's campers including Tess and Dana show up having seen the bonfire and ask to join in. Tess and some other members of Camp Star request to go to Camp Rock the next summer because it is much more fun than Camp Star, meaning that Camp Rock will have enough campers to remain open for the next summer. Production Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam was filmed at YMCA Camp Wanakita in Haliburton, Ontario and Kilcoo Camp in Minden, Ontario beginning in August 2009. Before they announced the sequel, Aaryn Doyle revealed via her Twitter that she didn't reprise her role in the sequel because her manager was fired so he didn't try to get her signed up. Reportedly, the hardest scene to film was the opening number "Brand New Day" due to inclement weather. The mess hall scenes, including the dance number "Can't Back Down", were filmed at a studio, not on the actual set. Cast *Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres *Joe Jonas as Shane Gray *Nick Jonas as Nate Gray *Kevin Jonas as Jason Gray *Meaghan Jette Martin as Tess Tyler *Alyson Stoner as Caitlyn Gellar *Matthew "Mdot" Finley as Luke Williams *Anna Maria Perez de Tagle as Ella Pador *Jasmine Richards as Margaret Dupree *Jordan Francis as Barron James *Roshon Fegan as Sander Loya *Maria Canals Barrera as Connie Torres *Daniel Fathers as Brown Cessario *Chloe Bridges as Dana Turner *Daniel Kash as Axel Turner *Frankie Jonas as Trevor Kendall *Robert Feggans as Oliver Jeremy *Arisa Cox as Georgina Farlow External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1252380/ Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam] at the Internet Movie Database *Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam official website Gallery Movieposter-1.png|Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam Poster With The Disney Channel Original Movie Logo. Camp-rock-2_-the-final-jam-picture-9005.jpg|The second poster for the film. IMG_201612341_012924.jpg|The DVD Cover for Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. CMraqU.jpg|Camp Rock 2 Image (From the Disney Channel website) Camp_Rock_(Place).jpeg|Camp Rock 2 (Board Picture) Category:Movies Category:Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam Category:Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam Category:Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam Category:Camp Rock 2 Category:Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam Category:Camp Rock 2 Category:Movies Category:Camp Rock 2 Category:Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam Category:Movies Category:Camp Rock 2 Category:Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam Category:Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam Category:Camp Rock 2